A New Years Resolution
by BlairJinnyJoFan
Summary: Jinny makes A New Years Resolution to stop drinking after she is shot one night when she comes out of a bar drunk.


Note:This was a Joint fan fiction by Division Fan Lisa(from the Sitcoms online Message boads)And I.(BlairandJo from the Sitcoms online Message boards also)  
  
It was a few days after Christmas and everyone was all back at work. "I can't believe were back at work again" Jinny said. Magda looked over "Well New Years is coming up soon and we have the next day off...I think" Magda says confused. Jinny shakes her head and sits down. " I'm glad to be at work" Angela said while looking at some files. "Your glad to be at work?" Jinny said.Angela nodded then shruged. "Well, how did your Christmas go everyone?" Kate said as she came out of her office. " I spent mine with Casey, John and Dad. For once there was no 'cat and dog' fight!" Jinny said. "Me, Ben and Gabriel went out for Christmas Eve Dinner" Magda said. CD responded " I just stayed home alone with Paul" Angela looked at CD and then said "Me and Daniel stayed home and opened presents" The Captain nodded "It seems like you all had a good Christmas"Kate looks down at her watch then back up."Well we have cases,Cd, Angela Murder.  
  
Jinny ,Magda Murder."said Kate as she handed out the case files.Cd and Angela leave.  
  
I need a drink,No No I cant drink on the job,Well one sip wont hurt.Thought Jinny to  
  
herself.Magda taps Jinny on the shoulder."Earth to Jinny."said Magda."What."said Jinny  
  
comming back into reality."Cases."said Magda waving the case file at Jinny."Oh Yeah....I  
  
..Um..Forgot something....In my locker I'll met you in the car."said Jinny as she leaves.  
  
Jinny walks into the bathroom and over to her locker she bends down on the ground then  
  
looks around to see if anyone was behind her.Jinny opens the locker then takes out a  
  
bottle of licker.Jinny looks at the bottle for a minute.I should not be doing this but....I never get drunk on only one sip.Thought Jinny to herself as she opens the bottle and takes one small sip then puts the lid back on then shoves it back into her locker and walks out of the room.  
  
"Sir could you tell me what happened?"asked Cd as she takes out her notepad."Yes this  
  
guy came up from behind me grab me and said if I moved he'd shoot,Well then my wife,  
  
God rest her soul,Came to see what was going on well when the guy saw her he shot her  
  
five times."said a guy about mid 40's tall with bule eyes and blond hair."Could you tell me  
  
what these guys looked liked."I dont know they were wearing masks."Could you come  
  
down to the station around 2?"asked Angela."Yes."said the guy as Cd and Angela leave.  
  
Jinny and Magda have arrived at the crime scene. "Now can you tell us all that happened" Jinny asked a woman. "Well I was coming out of that store over there when I heard some shots. Sounded like it was from a gun" The woman responded. "Anything else?" Magda asked. "Then I looked over there and saw my son on the floor!" the woman said while starting to cry a little.  
  
It was now 2:00 and the man arrived at the station. "I'm here" the man said. "Okay, great" C.D said.  
  
CD and Angela walk into a room to talk.Cd opens the door and walks in the others soon  
  
follow."Please sit down."said Angela as she points to a chair and he sits."First whats your  
  
name?"asked Cd."Kent Stone."said Kent."Well could you work with an Artist?"asked Cd.  
  
"Yes."said Kent."Very well,Take this note and go down to the first floor."said Cd as she  
  
hands the man the note then he leaves.  
  
Later that night at The Division Kate is going over a case with Cd and Angela,Magda is  
  
doing some paper work at her desk and Jinny lost deep in thought.Magda looks at the  
  
clock then stands up and walks over to Jinny's desk."Jinny time to leave."said Magda.  
  
Jinny does not answer."Hey Jin."said Magda touching Jinny on the shoulder."Huh."said  
  
Jinny looking up at Magda."Time to go."said Magda."Oh Yeah."said Jinny."Hey Jin you  
  
ok?"asked Magda."Yeah Yeah Im fine."said Jinny as she leaves.  
  
An hour later Jinny walks out of a bar drunk and can bearly walk straight.Jinny turns a  
  
corner when an UN-known man grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. 'Stay and nobody will get hurt' he said. 'Who are you?' Jinny said while stumbling over to him. 'I told you to stay there Exstead' the man said while pulling something out of his pocket. 'Whatcha got there?' Jinny said as she leans over him. But before anything else happened the un-known man pulled the trigger and hit Jinny in the leg and arm. She fell down. The alcohal was starting to wear off a little and she now noticed she was shot, on the floor,and bleeding...a lot!  
  
Then a woman was passing by and she saw Jinny on the floor. 'Oh my, oh my!! Somebody call the ambulance!!' the woman yelled. 'Oh heck! I'll do it!'. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Within 5 minutes the ambulance was there and they took away Jinny.  
  
Later that night at The Division Kate is in her office looking over a case file when the phone rings.Kate picks up the phone."McCafferty,Yes.What is she alright?I'll be right there thank-you doctor."said Kate as she hangs up the phone.Jinny what did you get yourself into now.Thought Kate as she picked up her phone to call Magda,Cd and Angela to meet her at the hospital.  
  
Magda runs through the hospital till she spots the Captain and the others over in the  
  
waitting room.Cd is sitting down on a sofa sipping some coffee,Kate keeps looking at the  
  
clock on the wall then down at her watch and Angela is reading a book."How's Jin?"  
  
asked Magda while catching her breath."We haven't heard anything yet."said Angela  
  
looking up from reading her book."What happened?"asked Magda as she sits down next  
  
to Cd on the sofa."She was shot."said Cd as she takes a sip of coffee.  
  
Two hours later they have still heard nothing,Magda looks at her watch then back up.  
  
"Well its 12:00am."said Magda."Its new year's eve only 12 hours till the new year."said  
  
Angela."Yeah I only hope Jinny gets to live to see it."said Magda as she leans her head  
  
back on the sofa."What could be taking so long?"asked Cd.Just as she says that a doctor  
  
comes over to them."Exstead."he said."Yes."said Kate."How is she?"asked Magda."Well  
  
her blood alcohol level was above what its suppose to be."said the doctor as he looks  
  
down at his clipboard."Well is she alive?"asked Magda getting impatient."Jinny Exstead  
  
is still alive, her only problem is her drinking. She has to stop if she wants to live. And I do mean she HAS to STOP" The doctor continued as he shook his head. Magda sighs "Well at least shes still alive." "Now her only problem is to stop all of this drinking! It really is ruining her life" Kate said. "She will be released in 3 days okay?" The doctor said.  
  
"That will be fine" Kate said as she rubbed her forhead and sat down. The doctor slightly smiled and went back into Jinny's room.  
  
I could have been killed.Thought Jinny to herself as she sits up in her bed."Ouch."said  
  
Jinny as she slowly sat down."Well I'd say ouch too."said Magda as she walks into the  
  
room."Hey."said Jinny as Magda walks over to Jinny's bed."Jin we need to talk."said  
  
Magda."About what?"asked Jinny."Your drinking,Now Jin listen the doctor said...."said  
  
Magda getting cut off."Mag I've been thinking sence its New Years eve That my New  
  
Years Resolution should be to get some help to stop drinking."Said Jinny as Magda's face  
  
lights up."Jin thats great."said Magda as they here some clapping comming from outside.  
  
Kate,Cd and Angela walk into the room."I think I could find you some help,They might  
  
even have something at the hospital."said Kate."When do I get out of here?"asked Jinny.  
  
"In three days."said Anglea."I think we should all leave and let you get some rest."said  
  
Magda as she leaves.Cd and Angela follow."Jinny im proud of you,I never thought I'd  
  
say that but I am,You saying you have a problem then doing something about it."said  
  
Kate as Jinny looked at her in shock."Thanks."said Jinny as Kate leaves.I only hope I can  
  
do it.Thought Jinny to herself as she lays back in her bed and thinks about what has happened. The only thing she remembered was when the ambulance was taking her away and waking up here in her room.  
  
After three days it was time for Jinny to leave. "Okay, your ready to go now Ms. Exstead. You will need somebody to take you home though" the doctor said as Magda walked into her room. "Hey" Magda said. Jinny smiled weakly. "She's taking me home, is that okay doc?" Jinny asked. "Thats fine" the doctor replied. Jinny slowly got up and walked out with Magda.They both got into her car "I really am happy that you are going to stop drinking that is, if you keep your promise" Magda siad while starting the car. "Hopefully" Jinny said. "Jinny, do you want to know what the doctor told us?" Magda asked as she got up to a red light. "Okaaaay" Jinny said as she looked at Magda. "You have to stop drinking if you want to--"Magda got cut off by Jinny "Live" Jinny added."Yeah."said Magda as Jinny puts on her seat buckle."I want to live but I just dont think I  
  
can do it,I myself said that people cant change."said Jinny as Magda starts to drive."I  
  
myself said that people can change and I am going to prove you wrong."said Magda.  
  
"I can hardly wait."said Jinny sarcastically.  
  
Ten minutes later they walk into Jinny's apartment.Magda walks into Jinny's kitchen and  
  
gets the garbage can and starts to throw away half full whine and beer bottles."Mag what  
  
are you doing,You cant throw away that."said Jinny as she grabs a half full whine bottle  
  
out of Magda's hand."Jin,I cant prove you wrong unless I get rid of ALL your drinks."said  
  
Magda as she grabs the Bottle out of Jinny's hand and throws it into the garbage can."All  
  
my drinks."said Jinny."Only the ones you can get drunk off of."said Magda."That would  
  
be all of them."said Jinny as she throws an empty beer bottle in the trash can.  
  
"Well I think that's all of them."said Jinny a half an hour later."I do too."Said Magda then  
  
sees a whine bottle sticking out alittle bit from under the sofa."Jinny."said Magda as she  
  
Bends down and picks up the bottle."I forgot about that one.He He."said Jinny as she  
  
smiles a small smile."Any others you `forgot'about."said Magda as she throws out the  
  
whine bottle."Top shelf of my closet,In a mid green size box which is in a large blue box."  
  
said Jinny as Magda walks into Jinny's bedroom.  
  
Magda reaches up and grabs the box. She pulls it down and grabs the bottle and puts it in the bag. "Anything else" Magda said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, and a six pack under my bed" Jinny said while rolling her eyes. "This is serious Jinny, its not a game" Magda said seriously. "I'm sorry Mag, just trying to add humor" Jinny said. " You can try to add humor by making jokes, not in serious cases like these" Magda said as she searched around and found yet another beer bottle under the table. Magda sighs "Look, I'm sorry Jinny, it's just that I want the best for you, ya know?" "Yeah, I understand" Jinny said while feeling guilty. "Your my partner and best friend, I would never let anything happen to you thats why I want to help" Magda said as she went over to Jinny. "Okay Mag, I get the point" Jinny said as she laughed. Magda laughed too.  
  
I need a drink.Thought Jinny to herself later that night as she lies awake in her bed.No I  
  
cant,I just cant,I said I wont and I wont.Thought Jinny as she stands up and walks to the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Lets see I have dite coke,Water,Orange jucie,Milk.Which has gone bad."said Jinny as  
  
she smells the milk then throws it out."Do I have anything else,Lets see...Well I could have a dite coke."said Jinny as she takes the coke out of the refrigerator."God this it not what I want,I want a beer or some whine."said Jinny as she puts the coke back in the  
  
refrigerator and grabs her coat and keys then leaves.  
  
Jinny stops at a bar.She waits a minute before she turns the car off."I cant go in,Yes I can,  
  
I cant.Damn."said Jinny as she opens the car door and walks into the bar.  
  
Jinny walks over to the countor and sits down.I should not be in here,Jinny get you butt  
  
out of here.Im dead if the Cap catches me or anyone I know catches me.thought Jinny to  
  
herself as a bartender walks over to her."What will it be."said the guy."A beer."said  
  
Jinny.What Im I doing here?I know better then this.Well.....No I dont.Thought Jinny as the guy brings her the beer."Thanks."said Jinny as she puts some money down on the countor.Jinny holds the beer in her hand and stares at it thinking weather or not she should drink it.  
  
Jinny then slowly put the bottle down. 'I can't' she said to herself. 'Of course I want to live. I dont want to loose my family, friends and other things just because of a stupid drink.' She then puts her hands in her pockets and slowly walked to her car then drove home.  
  
  
  
Jinny lays awake in her bed that night.She thinks about all that has happened.Jinny looks  
  
over at her clock.Two am,Just my luck.I need someone to talk to but.....Well......its two am.Who cares Im calling Magda.Thought Jinny as she picks up the phone and waits for an answer.  
  
"Ramirez."said Magda from the other line."Mag its me Jinny."said Jinny."Jinny its two am  
  
whats wrong?"asked Magda trying to wake up."Tonight I went to a bar,I sat down at the  
  
countor and ordered a beer.Mag I cant take it anymore."said Jinny starting to cry."Did  
  
you drink the beer?"asked Magda."No,I....I....Couldn't do it.Magda I.....I..God I cant say  
  
it."said Jinny with tears rolling down her face."Its ok Jinny do you want me to come  
  
over?"asked Magda."No you cant leave Ben,Mag I.....I.....Need....Help."said Jinny while  
  
crying"Yes you do need help Jin" Magda said. "Its just that I don't want to just come out then everyone will probably say 'Your finally convinced you've got a problem'" Jinny said while sitting back. Magda sighs " Jinny, Its okay you have a problem. Nobody in this whole world is perfect ya know" "Yes, everyone has been saying No one is perfect and I do know that" Jinny added. "Look its 2 in the morning, why dont you get some rest?" Magda siad while yawning. "I think that would be a good idea" Jinny said as she laughed a bit. "Sorry for waking you Mag" "Look, its no problem" Magda said "Alright bye" Jinny said as she hung the phone and layed back in her bed.  
  
Jinny walks into work the next moring and sits down at her desk,Magda walks over to Jinny and touches her shoulder,Jinny turns around."Hey."said Jinny looking up at Magda.  
  
"Morning.Feeling better then last night?"asked Magda."Alittle."said Jinny as Kate sticks her head out of her office."Exstead,In my office."said Kate as she sticks her head back in and closes the door."This is not something I like to wake up to in the morning."said Jinny as she stands up and walks to Kate's office. "Jinny just the person I wanted to see."said  
  
Kate."What did I do now?"said Jinny in a rude voice."Magda told me you wanted to get some help,Im here to help."said Kate."Well you know what I dont want your help.Stay out of my personnel life."said Jinny in a rude sharp voice as she stroms out of Kate's office.  
  
Jinny then goes over to Magda. "Why'd ya have to tell her that for?" Jinny said in an annoyed, hurt voice. Magda looked at Jinny "Well shes the Captain, she has to know" "She doesnt have to know ANYTHING" yelled Jinny. Magda shakes her head "Jinny, if you need help, why dont you let your friends help you first". Jinny sighs "Look Mag, I know you were trying to be a friend, but Cap dont need to know everything" Jinny said as she went over to her desk.  
  
CD and Ang go over to Jinny. "Hey Jinny, if you need help, we'll be here for ya" Angela said with a smile. Jinny looks at Magda "YA TOLD THEM TOO?" Magda nods. "Well this is just GREAT." Jinny said. Jinny then got up and yelled "OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I, JINNY EXSTEAD HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ALCOHAL AND I NEED HELP!THERE NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!" Jinny then looked at Magda and shook her head. "Jinny, that was not necessary." Kate said as she walked out of her office. Jinny rubbed her forehead "Look Mag, Angela CD.....Captain, I'm sorry for snapping at you all but I tell Magda one thing and it goes all over the station" "Yeah, you just told everyone. NOW its all around the station" Kate said. Jinny gave a look and sat down.  
  
Jinny looks up and sees Magda,Cd,Angela and some other workers staring at her."Do you have a problem or something!"yelled Jinny as everyone quickly turn their heads back to their work.  
  
Jinny stands up and walks over to Kates office and opens the door."If its allright im going to take an early lunch?"asked Jinny as she starts to close the door."I guess."said Kate as Jinny leaves."Hey Jin Where are you going?"asked Magda as  
  
Jinny heads for the door of the Division."Im going on an early lunch.Bye."said Jinny as she leaves."Bye."said Magda to the door slamming.  
  
A new bar and grill,Where no one knows me,Where Magda,The cap and none of my friends would look for me.I might as well go in have a look around have a bite to eat maybe a drink.Thought Jinny as she gets out of her car and walks into the bar and grill.  
  
Jinny walks up to the countor and sits down.A guy about 25 walks up to her."Welcome to Sunrise bar and grill what will it be?"asked the guy."Sunrise,It sounds like an old fokes home.Um...Tuna melt and a beer."said Jinny."I'll be right back."said the guy as he leaves.  
  
An hour later Jinny takes the last sip of her sixth beer."Anything else?"asked the guy as he gets out her bill."Hows bout a side of you to go."said Jinny drunk and slurring her words as she talks."Jinny!"Yelled Magda from behind her.Jinny turns around to see Magda,Kate,Cd and Angela."What....what are you guys doin' here?" Jinny asked. "Your drunk arent you" Kate said as all 4 of them came closer to Jinny. "Eh, take it easy...I had a few beers. So what" Jinny said as she took a gulp of her 7th beer. Magda grabbed the bottle out of her hand "Jinny, this is it. We are going to get you help and fast." "Cool it Mag" Jinny said as she wobbled over to them. Kate shook her head "Were taking you to rehab Jinny, no questions asked" Kate said angerly. Jinny shrugged "Cool with me" she wobbled herself out of the bar and thought, 'What am I doing here?. Agreeing with Cap. I do need help' Magda,CD,Angela and Kate followed.  
  
The car stops in front of Jinnys arpartment,Jinny looks at Kate in shock."This is not rehab."said Jinny."We know that but your stuff is inside their and you need clothes."said Cd."Fine im all packed,I always keep three bags packed with stuff I'll need either winter spring or summer clothes in one bag.Then the beautey bag for make-up hair stuff ect.Then the bag with a bunch of junk like a walkman/cd palyer in one,Then three flash lights and a walkman/tape player in one then bateries,Books.Thats it."said Jinny as she steps out of the car.  
  
Jinny runs into her room then over to her bed  
  
then bends down and lifts one large bag out and sets it on the bed,then one small bag and  
  
sets it on the bed then the last mid size bag on the bed.Jinny then stands up and picks up the bags then runs down the stairs and outside where her friends and workers were  
  
waiting.  
  
Jinny opens the trunk of Magda's car and tosses the bags in there.Magda closes the trunk then the two get into the car and drive away.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?"asked a nurse from behind the desk."Yes we are here to admint a  
  
lady,Jinny Exstead."said Angela.  
  
"Jinny come on."yelled Magda in the parking lot."NO No No,I am not going!"Yelled Jinny like a three year old just as Angela walks out side."Jinny come on its only for a month." said Angela."NO to long."said Jinny like a baby."Jin a month is three days."said  
  
Magda lying to help her."Weally,Okey dokey DOO."said Jinny srulling her words whlie talking like a baby.Magda sighs "Jinny, why do you have to be like this?" she said while rubbing her forehead. Jinny looked up "Like what hun?" she said like a 2 year old. "Like this. Acting like a little kid. Getting drunk....Im afraid somethings gonna happen to you" Magda said as she walked away a little... "Look Maggie, Im gunna go through with dis for the month but are you suuuuure its only for three days?" Jinny said. Magda shook her head "Maybe we should discuss this when your sober" Jinny nodded "sure whatever you guys want" Kate motions for Magda and the others to come over. Kate whispers "May I have a word alone with Jinny?" They all nod "Yes captain, I think thats a good idea,Out of all of us, I think she'll listen to you the most." Angela said as she and the others left.Kate began to speek when Jinny interrupted her"Yeah im waitting."said Jinny in a rude voice."Jinny,Look,We dont get along all that well,and I know neither of us are on the top of eachothers best friends list....But....I care for you and I want you to get better,I want  
  
you to get help."said Kate as she looks at Jinny with compassion in her eyes."Well Good for you."said Jinny as she walks away.  
  
The next day Jinny wakes up with the beatting down on her window and a nurse walking into the room."And How do we feel this moring Ms.Exstead!"said the nurse all bright and cheery.Jinny lifts her head off her pillow and looks at the nurse with a are you out of  
  
your mind look."Like I was hit by a truck that was going 90 miles in a 25 mile zone.Oh  
  
and My name is Jinny."said Jinny then plops her head back down on her pillow."Well then  
  
"Jinny"Would you like some headache pills?"asked the nurce."Yes and a discharge slip cuz  
  
im getting outa here."said Jinny as she sits up."No can do on the discharge slip,You are here for one month.I'll be back with the headache pills in a minute."said the nurse as  
  
she leaves.Jinny looks up at the ceiling."Im going to kill that nurse if her cheery attitude doesnt kill me first."said Jinny to herself as she falls back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.  
  
The nurse comes back with the pills "Here you go Ms. Exstead" she said with a happy attitude. Jinny sighed and pulled herself up. "Thanks" she said sarcastically. She took the pills from her. "Um, water please?" The nurse nods "Oh yes, I am sorry. I forgot" she giggles and goes to get her water. Jinny rolls her eyes and glares across the room. the nurse comes in the room and gives her the water. "Thanks again" Jinny said. She takes the pills. "Feeling better miss?" the nurse asked. "Fine, fine" Jinny said. "Well i will leave you alone now tootles!" the nurse waves and walks out.Jinny gives a fake smile and rolls her eyes.  
  
  
  
It has now been two weeks and Jinny is about to kill that nurse or herself if she doesn't  
  
have a drink soon.  
  
I need a drink,No I dont,Yes I do,Where can I find one...The 7Eleven has some...But Im traped in this loony bin and I fear I may be going inscane.I could see that guy Tim that everyone talks about.He has helped almost everyone here get drinks maybe He could help.  
  
Thought Jinny to herself.  
  
Jinny walks out of her room and into the hallway and to Tim's room.Jinny knocks on the  
  
door.A short guy with red hair about 40 opens the door.Jinny looks around and says to the guy "Hey, ya got any??" and guy nods and motions for her to come inside. She looks around. Saw nothing. "Over here" the guy whispers and leads her to a small compartment filled with liquor and beer of all sorts. Jinny grins and grabs a bottle and strts to drink it as if she hadnt drank in the past year. "Uh do you mind if I take some more??!!" Jinny asked impatiently. The guy nods "Go right ahead" Her eyes widen and she grabs some more and starts to drink and soon enough she is drunk.  
  
Jinny stumbles back to her room when the nurse comes in. "What do we have here Ms. Exstead?  
  
An hour later a nurse and Kate walk into Jinny's room."Oh this cant be good."said  
  
Jinny."Damn right."said Kate."You have been kicked out,Pack your bags and be ready to  
  
leave in 30minutes."said the nurse closing the door behind her as she leaves."Let me  
  
guess your here to rub it in that poor Jinny cant do anything right Huh,Well you can save  
  
it for someone who cares."said Jinny then walks over to the closest and opens it.Kate  
  
walks over to the closest and takes out Jinny's duffel bag."Im here to help you pack."said  
  
Kate."Well your wasting your time."said Jinny then grabs the bag out of Kate's hands and  
  
throws it on the bed.Kate looks at Jinny compassionately."I want to help you,Your friends  
  
and family want to help you."said Kate as Jinny throws some clothes on the bed."Well I  
  
dont need or want your help,Or anyones help for that matter."said Jinny while jamming  
  
her clothes into her duffel bag."You may not want help but you do need it."said Kate.  
  
Jinny zips up her bag and throws it over her shoulder."Do me a favor and out my life."said  
  
Jinny as she starts to leave."How are you going to get home?"questioned Kate."Ever hear  
  
of public transportation or walking."said Jinny coldly as she slams the door in Kates face.  
  
Jinny wakes up the next morning around noon to the sound of someone pounding on her  
  
door.Jinny sits up in her bed and runs a hand through her hair."Ugh,Go away."said Jinny  
  
as the pounding get louder."Jinny! Open this door!Jinny!"Yelled Magda from the hallway.  
  
Jinny walks into her livingroom and over to the front door."Jinny!"Yelled Magda.Jinny  
  
opens the door."Go away."said Jinny then slams the door in Magda's face."Jinny!"Yelled  
  
Magda then opens the door and Walks in.  
  
"Go away,I want to be alone."said Jinny."I was sent over here to see why you weren't at  
  
work."said Magda."I thought that I was fired."said Jinny."F....F...Fired,I know the  
  
Captian's mad at you but I know for a fact that she did not fire you because she told me to  
  
go looking for you."said Magda."Then I quit."said Jinny."What you cant quit."said  
  
Magda."Watch me."said Jinny."Why would you want to quit?"questioned Magda."Why  
  
not,I get drunk,Everybody hates me,Im a failer who cant do anything right."said Jinny.  
  
"You do get drunk and need help but I dont hate you,And you not a failer,No ones  
  
perfect."said Magda."I dont need help,And why dont you hate me,I've done everything to  
  
make you and everyone around me hate me."said Jinny."Your my friend,No matter what,  
  
If I need you your there,Now you need me to help you and I WONT leave you."said  
  
Magda."You wont?"questioned Jinny."No I wont,Your stuck with me as best friend."said  
  
Magda."Thanks."said Jinny."Welcome,Now go get some clothes on and lets go to work,  
  
Im sure we have a case waitting for us."said Magda."Allright,I'll just be 10minutes,  
  
Mag.....Thanks."said Jinny then heads to her room.  
  
The End 


End file.
